Talk:Alkonost
It seems this mob generates an unusal amount of emnity towards nukes, only a Bliz 3 and 4 got hate at 20% after not casting. Other than that a pretty simple NM. Uses regular Hypogryph attacks. Also person who popped recieved key item Tattered hyppogryph wing add coral fragment to drops list. MisutoAsura 01:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Killed this just now with 10 people fairly easily. Set up was pld/nin whm/sch brd/whm rdm/blm smn/whm thf/nin and cor/whm rdm/drk brd/whm blm/rdm. Again, fight wasn't all that bad. Highly susceptible to Slow, Para, Blind and Elegy. I tanked is as pld and shadows were not much of an issue when it was fully debuffed. Every time it used Back Heel it followed it up with a second. Hate was an issue the whole fight which is why I believe Back Heel resets hate. Took good damage from Blizzard and Predator Claws. If you are going to do this fight I highly recommend 2 tanks for hate purposes, otherwise it will run around Back Heeling everyone. Good luck all, hope you were helped by this info. AjaniRagnarok 08:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) From the number of times our Taru BLM went down, I'm inclined to believe the Back Heel resets enmity as well. (lol) We had PLD/NIN x2, RDM, WHM x2, SAM/THF, THF, BLMs, and more, but honestly it goes down easily enough that a party like WAR/NIN x3, BRD, RDM, SCH (or WHM) should be able to handle it safely between the RDM and BRD debuffs and all the curing power. Mages and Bard definitely should keep the Stoneskin up, though. Alkonost has around 24,500 HP, and Mesmeric Cape dropped 4/5 with TH4. (On a previous run I didn't record carefully, think the cape dropped 1 out of 3 or 4 times without TH.) --FFXI-Itazura 23:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Me and my two friends trio this NM with rather ease. I was rdm/drk, friend sam/nin, and other friend whm/rdm all level 80. The hate reset was a problem at first, but I found a neat trick to prevent it and it has worked every time. The NM readies Back Heel always two times in a row. The first one will always land, but if you stun the NM as it is "readying" his second one, it prevents the hate reset. If you stun before you see the message "readying", since it will just use it right after it un-stuns or of course if you stun too late, hate will be reset. Only time we ever have a problem is when I accidentally miss a stun. So far, this trick has a 100% success rate for us. Solo Dnc/Nin 85 with most abyssea buffs started out with eva gear on but nm hit so rarely that i swapped to tp gear and was still able to keep shadows up full time. sc drkness 4-5 times to speed it up, took under 13 mins. Wilsner. Soloable by BST90/DNC45 with Dipper Yuly with no issues. Pet food required only if Alkonost is able to connect with a Fantod-boosted Back Heel. Hate switches after each TP Rampage, have Snarl ready. --CubsWoo 13:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Very easy solo SNM/RDM with Garuda, Atma MC/MM/DG just stand behind the NM so when hate resets Garuda takes hate again. --User:Sheeraa Soloable by THF90/NIN45, refreshing shadows when necessary. Turn when TP moves start going off to avoid Gaze Terror, and if you have less than two shadows during a TP move-set, Start casting shadows after the first move starts.--Jaela 08:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by 90NIN/DNC. All debuffs landed everytime, with uncapped nin magic. Easy fight, didn't have any troubles (even when it went into TP spam) It's Silence TP move seems very rare, haven't seen it once in two fights. Limiting it's TP with Yurin and Myoshu is useful. In all honesty, I could probably solo with any Subjob, it was that easy to do. 372 Evasion skill with Merits and Boxer's. Fought it in TP gear all the way. --Anth 16:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC). Darksteel Ore Not listed under drops but I just got a darksteel ore from this. --DerianX 14:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Very easy kill as solo THF/NIN. Don't go in as THF/NIN if your evasion is not capped like i did at first when i saw this mob. Capped evasion makes this NM a joke. Put up shadows when necesarry, keep constant hits on it. Temps aernt needed (unless you abyssead your THF to 90 and have no clue how to play). 15/15 kills on this without him even touching me. --Caitlinn 05:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC)caitlinn